


Stay by Me Again.

by Meixiang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring!Minami Kenjirou, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Married Life, Nikiforov family - Freeform, Omegaverse, Tsudere!Yurio, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meixiang/pseuds/Meixiang
Summary: The Katsuki-Nikirofov Household was perfect but there's no such thing as a perfect family situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the last scene at Episode 12. The Gala and of course, the bridge scene. 
> 
> Rated M just in case. 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> P.s  
>  Please read also my other story. Living with the Living Legend though its a multi chaptered story and still on going. I might update later on today. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

VICTOR’S POV

“Lets’ end this, Victor.”

  
Those were the last words he said before leaving me in a state of emptiness. I was left in that state with our son, who was named after him – Yuri. Yuuri and Yuri is so confusing that we gave him a nickname of Yurio. Apparently, he grew up hating the name but he’s used to be called by the said name.

  
It’s been six months since Yuri walked out from our apartment’s door with our eldest son – Kenjirou and never came back. I know where Yuuri went. Back at Hasetsu, Japan with his family. It’s hard to be a single Russian Father to a growing teenage boy – a rebellious one to be exact.

  
“Dad! Stop sulking!” Yurio complained. I just looked at him with emptiness. “We know he’s gone. Never going back. Why do you keep telling yourself that he’ll come back?”

  
“Yurio, can we stop this discussion before I do something reckless and hurt you in the process?” I retorted him calmly.

  
“Dad, be practical. Papa’s not coming back. We heard what Aunt Yuko said. Papa doesn’t even remember a thing about us. Papa doesn’t have a memory of you and me. Unless you consider being his figure skating idol from childhood but other than that, none!” Yurio slightly raised his voice.

  
“There has to be a way, Yurio. I know he left us due to him being a burden with his mental condition but this is not what he deserve and he’s still the one who gave birth to you, Yurio. So show some respect.” I retorted back. Yurio glared intensely. I stared back. I know he can see my depressive state. He knows what I feel. I just sighed.

  
“Lets’ stop this Yurio for now.” I said breaking up the silence. I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders . “Now, prepare to go to school. I’ll pick you up from after your practice. We’ll come home then we’ll talk about your programme for your senior debut. Is it okay?” I asked. J saw his eyes widened with joy.

  
“Promise?” Yurio asked excitedly.

  
“I promise.” I said with a convincing voice and Yurio smiled. I let go of his hand and straighten up. He immediately went to the bathroom to clean up. I prepared our breakfast. Also Makkachin’s and Yurio’s cat’s breakfast. He prepared a bento for Yurio. It became their habit to have a packed lunch. Yurio was in denial at first but he did miss his Papa’s bento. Every bento was a surprise and I tried to keep it like that everyday. Yurio came back all dressed up for school and ate. As I watch him ate and his appetite reminds me of Yuuri. A big appetite and I don’t know where they both store it inside their stomachs. After Yurio placed his plate on the sink, he immediately said his goodbye on a good mood while Makkachin and Yurio’s cat watched him leave by the door step. I washed all the dishes and proceeded to clean the house for a change. Today was my day off from my Ice Skating Professional life. I previously lack a motivation for my competitive skating career until I met my better half, Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri brought back the motivation I had when I first began my skating career. When I first saw how he skated my programme “Stammi Vicino” I immediately took a break from competitive skating to become his Coach and help him win the Gold Medal at the Grand Prix Final. Our relationship started from there. Many issues came up since we’ve announced that I’ll be his coach for the season. Everyday with Yuuri was a surprise. He pulled off his Short Programme with “Ai ni Tsuite: Eros”, in which he was a katsudon who enthrals men to a beautiful seducer who enthralled the hottest bachelor in the world. Yuuri wasn’t a seducer in the first place. I knew he was the innocent type but Only I knew his true eros. During the Rostelecom Cup, he skated EROS showing his Love for me to Russia. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He was just magical during the performance.

  
I helped him choreograph his first produced program with a help of his acquaintance – a musical major back in Detroit through his best friend Phichit Chulanont of Thailand – titled: “Yuri On Ice”. It was his journey as an Figure Skater. Every time he performs it during the season, it always comes with a surprise. When he did this back at the Cup of China, he did a Quad Flip – my signature move – instead of a Quad Toe Loop as we discussed. During the Rostelecom Cup, he made this free skate a heart-felt performance. I wasn’t there to see it live since Makkachin – who’s in Japan – was hospitalized for choking and Yuuri forced me to see him. I remember begging to my Father – Yakov – to be Yuuri’s coach for a day. He agreed when I explained the situation. Father’s perception of Yuuri changed that day. I called Father after Yuuri has settled in back the Yu-topia – his parent’s home and inn in Hasetsu – and told him of my plans to propose to Yuuri. Father was sceptical but was happy for me. He gave me tips about knowing the perfect timing and a 101 on How to Propose. I kind of understand now why my mother – Lilia – filed for a divorce, in which didn’t really happened.

  
Yuuri’s returned from Russia changed everything. We are much more closer than we were during the Cup of China. Yuuri came back with a stronger mental capabilities. Yuuri upgraded is SP though he still can’t perfectly land his Quad Flip. After a week, we flew to Barcelona, where the season’s Grand Prix Final is going to happen. The day before the competition, after the time of practice, we went sight seeing Barcelona upon his request. We went shopping. He was practically panicking when he noticed that we lost one of the bags we carried. That was our first Lover’s Quarrel. Childish isn’t it? The rest of the day gone by quietly until he went to this jewellery shop and bought a ring. He dragged me to a Church. He gave me a ring and said it was a good luck charm for the finals. I was again surprised. Yuuri bought the other pair of the ring I bought earlier that week. I had the other half of the pair. Yuuri was surprised. I didn’t say anything but it seemed our thoughts connected. We bumped into Yuuri’s older sister – Mari and his ballet teacher – Minako. We went to eat somewhere and then saw Phichit, Chris, and Otabek. We decided to dine together. Chris noticed our rings first. Phichit thought we were already married. I announced it as an engagement ring and were getting married when Yuuri won the gold medal. I do admit I triggered them somehow but it’s worth it. Yuuri won the Gold Medal with his amazing perfectly heart-felt Free Skate. However, I had to postponed our marriage until the Worlds where we competed each other. Yuuri got the championship at the Worlds while I just came behind of a mere .01 point. We got married in Japan, moved and started a family in Russia. 5 years after the marriage, Yuuri decided to retire as a competitive skater. He has fulfilled a promise of being a 5-time consecutive World Champion in the figure skating world. However, the main reason of his retirement is that he wants to focus on building a family. Yuuri, while pregnant, became my manager as I continue on with my competitive skating. August, on the 6th year of our marriage, he gave birth to our eldest son. We named him Kenjirou, as he wishes. On the 8th year of our marriage, he became pregnant again and gave birth to our 2nd son, Yuri – as I wanted to. Everything was perfect since then on, until Yuuri and I discovered he has a mental illness. With him being mentally weak from the beginning, be soon started to lose his trust in us, his own family. He started to feel like he was a burden to us. We reassured him with our love everyday. A love he once knew. Kenjirou was 16 while Yurio was 14 when Yuuri was diagnosed with his mental disorder. Yuuri didn’t want Kenjirou and Yurio know of his illness so we kept it as a secret from them.  
Yuuri and I had an argument on the day he and Kenjirou left. Yurio was enraged when he came back from practice that day. Yurio was closest to Yuuri and Yurio couldn’t understand why his Papa did it. I couldn’t explain it to him. I couldn’t say it for it would mean breaking my promise to Yuuri not to tell them. Kenjirou keeps calling Yurio and he keeps on saying something was wrong with their Papa. Yurio is a tsundere child. He still has a soft spot for his Papa but he knew I was in no state to travel with my emptiness. This was the 2nd time I, again, felt lost. However, I was forced to tell them when Yurio and I heard from Kenjirou that Yuuri got into an car accident and was in a coma for a month. Kenjirou cried while he told us how Yuuri couldn’t recognize him when his Papa first came out from coma. I tried to calmed him down while on the phone. I told him to stay by his Papa’s side and everything will be okay. After 2 weeks, Kenjirou called and Yuuri started to acknowledge him as his child. He was so happy. He keeps on calling him Ken-chan as Yuuri used to. Kenjirou reports to us everyday on Yuuri’s progress. Kenjirou helped Yuuri somehow regain his memories of me. 2 months has past and he still hasn’t regained that memory. Kenjirou keeps on begging for me and Yurio to come to Japan. Yurio keeps on denying to come. That means I can’t go too. No one would like to take care for Yurio. Father and Mother are not in Russia during those time and we have to wait for them to come back.

  
I finished cleaning the house, when I received a mail from one of Yuko’s Triplets, Axel. It was a video link. I clicked it on and waited for it to be fully loaded. Then came a picture of Yuuri on an Ice Skating rink. The stand look familiar. He watched the first 5 seconds and he recognized that he was skating to his “Stammi Vicino”. As I watched the video, I felt that Yuuri was calling me. Calling me to come to Japan. I felt a strong message like the one I felt more then twenty years ago. I felt that I was alive again. As soon as I was done watching the video, I immediately booked a flight to Japan. I really wanted to see my beloved. I called up his Father and asked a favor to look after Yurio while I went to Japan. I also instructed Father to book a flight to Japan for Yurio, whether Yurio likes it or not.

  
After a long hour flight and a train ride, I arrived at Hasetsu. It was spring day in Japan, same as the day they first met closely at the hot spring bath at Yutopia. Minako greeted him at the train station.

  
“How’s he?” I asked.

  
“He’s better but see for yourself.” Minako said as she drives to Yutopia. The drive was silent. I was nervous and fidgety. What should I expect? No, Victor, you should expect anything. I thought frustratingly to myself. I didn’t noticed that we arrived at the Yutopia until Minako stopped the engine of the car. I was greeted by Kenjirou.

  
“Dad! Welcome home!” he said while he hugged me. I hugged back and said “I’m home.”

  
Kenjirou insisted on carrying my bags. Victor was thankful that Kenjirou grew up as good boy. He was proud of himself that he did a good parenting job with Kenjirou. He admitted that his parenting skills with Yurio was not the same as Kenjirou. Kenjirou was closer with Victor than Yurio. Yurio is Papa’s son while Kenjirou is Dad’son. They entered the Yutopia. The first person he saw inside was Toshiya, Yuuri’s father.

  
“Welcome back, Victor.” he said.

  
“I’m back, Father.” I replied.

  
Toshiya smiled. “It’s been a long time, Victor. Wait here, while I call Hiroko.” He said and went to call Hiroko, Yuuri’s Mother. After a while, I can hear a running steps. Hiroko appeared in front of me in a flash.

  
“Vicchan! Welcome home!” she said and gave me a tight hug. I reciprocated.

  
“I’m home, Mother.” I said.

  
“Yuuri’s not here. You know where he is. Go on, now.” She whispered and let go. She gave her charming smile. I smiled and nodded. I mouthed “thank you” to her before running off to the Ice Castle.

  
Once I arrived at the Ice Castle, I immediately met the triplets. I bribed them to be quiet. I asked them to lead me to the technical booth. When we arrived there, Yuko and Takeshi was there observing Yuuri.

  
“Victor!” Yuko exclaimed. I gestured her to be silent and explained that I want to observe Yuuri for now. Yuuri was still dancing Stammi Vicino at the ice rink. He’s still the same. Thought to myself but his expression was off. He is like thinking carefully like remembering what was to be remembered. As soon as I saw this, I immediately ran and changed into my skates. Yuuri didn’t noticed when I entered the rink until I ran up to him and Ice Danced “Stay by Me” without music. We were enthralled with the music our bodies were making as we dance. Yuuri gave me the expression he gave to me when we first performed this song at the Grand Prix Final Exhibition Gala in Barcelona. I fell in love all over again. I felt full again. Full of life and Happiness. I saw Yuuri cried again. A cry full of longing and love. I saw Yuuri smiled.

  
“Vitya.” I heard him said. I felt a tear ran down from my eyes. A tear filled happiness and love just from hearing Yuuri say my name. We finished the routine and he immediately attached himself to me as I attach myself onto him.

  
“Vitya. Forgive me. I won’t run away again.” Yuuri said as he cries. “I remember everything while we were dancing. I’m so sorry. It was my mistake. I’m sorry.” Yuuri kept apologizing as he cries on my shoulder.

  
“Everything will be alright, Yuuri. I am here now. From now on, I won’t let you go again. We’ll start a new.” I said when he has calm down a bit and hugged him tighter. Once he has calmed down further, we went to the locker room and changed. I noticed that he was still shy as ever. He excuses himself to the toilet. I saw his wedding ring laying at the bench. I immediately thought of something.  
I saw Yuuri came back from the toilet. Once he was done changing, he packed his bag and was ready to go.

  
“Dear, are you done?” Yuuri asked as he was already outside the locker room. Oh, how I miss Yuuri calls me dear I thought to myself.

  
“Yuuri love, can you help me with something?” I acted like struggling with something. I heard the door opened and immediately went down to my knee. Yuuri was puzzled at what was I doing. He instinctively reached for his right hand on his ring finger but he looked panicked when he didn’t feel any steel around it.

  
“Yuuri!” I immediately called. Yuuri looked to me.

  
“Yuuri, I don’t know how to say this. I was devastated when you left me and Yurio in Russia. I was more devastated when I heard you were comatose. The argument we had the day you left hit me like a truck. It felt like I was in a dark pit but then I heard you were recovering. Our argument was my fault. When you left, I was depressed. I realized my mistakes with you, Kenjirou and Yurio. When Kenjiroi said you were recovering, I felt an overwhelming relief. I realized that I cannot live in this world without you. If you die, I die too. You were and are my life together with our children. Will you Stay By Me Again?”  
I aw Yuuri crying with tears of joy. He tackled hug me and kissed me on the lips.

  
“Yes! I will stay by and with you until the rest of our lives here and the after life.” Yuuri said and I kissed him for a while. We decided to continue what we were doing back home.

  
**Omake**

A bright sunshine rays woke me up from a deep slumber. When I opened my eyes and saw my beloved sleeping soundly on my chest. I slowly brushed his messy black hair. He tilted his head toward my direction.

  
It’s been 3 weeks since we went back together and every night was a love night. Yurio – as I instructed to Father – came after a week. Yuuri was excited to see his son. Yurio was ecstatic to see his Papa alive and well. Yurio cried during their heart to heart talk. Yuuri and I decided to stay in Hasetsu fow awhile. We bought a house near Yutopia so when we go back here for a vacation, we won’t disturbed anyone in Yutopia. Yuuri will be going with us back to Russia as we conferred and agreed. Kenjirou will stay in Japan as he wishes. He got a scholarship in Fukuoka University and would be representing Fukuoka for the Japan Nationals. Kenjirou and Yurio immediately had their game on and has set to meet on the World Championship and soon, the Grand Prix series and Final. Yuuri and I decided to go back to Russia later tonight. Yurio went ahead of us few days ago since he still has many things to catch up in his programme and he wants Father’s opinion about it.  
I felt Yuuri shift beside me. I looked at him and I was met by brown eyes that sparkled with the rays of sunlight.

  
“Good Morning, Dearest.” I said as I kissed the hickey I placed last night at his most sensitive part of his neck. He moaned. It sounded as music in my ears.

  
“Victor, Good Morning.” He said as he moaned to my kisses. I kissed his lips last.

  
“How are you feeling?” I asked.

  
“Sore. Very Sore.” Yuuri said. “How many times did we did it last night?”

  
“I don’t know, Love. I lost count.” I replied as I kissed him behind his ear. He moaned again and I kissed him again in the lips but now deeper. We were in the climax when I felt that something was wrong. I pulled out from the kiss. I saw Yuuri looked a little pale.

  
“Hey, Love. Are you alright?” I asked. I helped Yuuri sat. As he sat up, he immediately ran for the bathroom. I immediately followed him. I tried to opened the bathroom door but it was locked.

  
“Yuuri! Are you alright?” I shouted. I heard him vomiting. I tried to open the door again.

  
“Yuuri! Answer me, Yuuri! Are you alright?” I asked.

  
“Go away, Victor!” I heard Yuuri retorted.

  
“Come on, Yuuri. Do you need some medicine? I can get it some for you.” I said.

  
“Shut up, Victor!” Yuuri shouted. I was shocked when I heard Yuuri said this. The only time I heard this was when Yuuri was preg- ... I immediately ran downstairs to get the house master key and ran back to open the bathroom door. When I opened the door, Yuuri was facing a test kit that he always placed at the bathroom, just in case. There were tears running down Yuuri’s face.

  
“Victo-“ I didn’t let him finish and hugged him tightly. We were both crying. I pulled from the hugged. Yuuri showed me the test kit. It was positive.

  
“Victor, we’re going to have –“

  
“Yes, Love. A baby. Another one” I said happily. “I am so happy right now, Love. Our hard work paid off, Love. We’re going to have a baby.”

  
“Did you plan this, Vitya?” I sense a different tone from Yuuri from his expression.

  
“Uh... maybe.. maybe not.”

  
“Victor!”

  
“Alright! Maybe. But who cares. It’s our Akachan, Love. And no one can separate us, you know that.”

  
“Victor, I don’t want to be the talked of the town again. Chris and Phichit has that spotlight now.”

  
“Then we’ll keep this a secret.”

  
“But I’ll start showing soon, Victor.”

  
“Not until you’re 7 months. We still have seven months to hide this precious one from the rest of the world.” I said and kissed his forehead.

  
“Yeah, you’re right. 7 months.” Yuuri said and laid his head at my chest while wrapping his arms at my waist. I did the same to him and kissed again his forehead while we stared at the kit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> \- Akachan = Baby (though I think is a slang word in Japanese but more or less its a baby) 
> 
> An early Christmas gift for all! Lol
> 
> Please bear with my english! Not our country's official language.


End file.
